1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display substrate used for a display device, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display device having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate facing the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
The TFT substrate includes a signal line formed on an insulation substrate, a TFT and a pixel electrode for independently driving a plurality of pixels. The color filter substrate includes a color filter layer including a red color filter, a green color filter and a blue color filter, and a common electrode facing the pixel electrode of the TFT substrate. There may be a decrease in quality if the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate are misaligned.
An LCD device having a color filter on array (COA) structure, in which a color filter layer is formed on the TFT substrate, has been developed in order to mitigate the decrease in quality due to misalignment between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
The TFT substrate having the COA structure may include an inorganic insulation layer covering the color filter layer in order to prevent harmful gas from flowing out of the color filter layer.
When the inorganic insulation layer formed on the color filter layer is harder than the color filter layer, the compressibility of the color filter layer corresponding to a contact portion of the column spacer may be reduced. As a result, the spreadability of liquid crystal molecules may be reduced, resulting in the formation of portions of the LCD between TFT substrate and the color filter substrate that do not fill up with liquid crystal molecules. The areas that are not filled with liquid crystal molecules may produce a reddish defect when that portion or the LCD is in a black state.